


earworms

by chavnik



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, wtf do i tag this as........., you hear the music your soulmate sings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chavnik/pseuds/chavnik
Summary: you hear the music your soulmate sings ft jesse mccree and hanzo shimada





	earworms

_ An earworm: when a catchy piece of music repeats in your head.  _

_ ↳ Phrases used to describe  _ **_an earworm_ ** _ include "musical imagery repetition", "involuntary musical imagery", and "stuck song syndrome".  _

 

Having a soulmate meant it was like a consistent earworm, of songs you cannot pick yourself. Even if you had never heard them before in your life. For Hanzo it was irritating, a consistent rhythm of  _ God _ awful songs, seemingly on loop and coming out of nowhere in the middle of the day or perhaps just as he tired to get to sleep.

 

Shifting in his place, the leather chair underneath making a squeak, Hanzo tapped rather noisily onto the keyboard of his desktop. Earworms… Even having earphones in listening to his own favourite songs didn’t seem to block out the irritating noise in another language, goodness… 

 

Hoping  _ Google  _ would provide the answers to his misery, a desperate plea was made: ‘ _ How to get rid of an earworm?’ _

 

_ Google _ , did in fact, not give the answer that he was seeking.

 

“To rid yourself of an earworm, the best remedy is to..  Complete the song?” How inadequate, especially since Hanzo didn’t even know the song that was in question here! He spoke English of course, but he wasn’t exactly an avid fan of the music that came from English speaking countries such as the United States. Even living here didn’t make the music more enjoyable to him, it was all so…  _ Country. _

 

Albeit, this wasn’t something he would simply give up on, there had to be a way to rid himself of his Soulmate’s music, especially since it was the irritating kind. Even soulmates have flaws, such as God Awful music taste.

 

The small pieces of lyrics delivered to him made no sense! Not in the slightest. All in all, it was a rather frustrating experience for Hanzo Shimada. It left him defeated, staring at the desktop screen with a tight lip. “Hm… I am going to need to talk to Jesse.”

 

_ His eyes was his tools and his smile was his gun… _

 

* * *

  
  


Jesse had been having a mighty fine day in comparison to his partner for life, who was still struggling to cope in his mildly annoyed state. It was the fact he didn’t know the song and it was more than likely country music; like he said, even soulmates have flaws. For Hanzo, it was absolutely Jesse’s music taste. 

 

A cigar hung from Jesse’s lips, the ash fluttering by on the light breeze of the evenings end. Today had been a pretty good day, had attended to all his business and had managed to buy some of his favourite cigars. Cuban, strong scented, just how they ought to be.   

 Strolling up to the porch of his home, his boots clicking at the heel behind him, Jesse stumped out the end of the remaining cigar, of course he was going to save this for later. It wasn’t often he got to treat himself like this. The omnic who served him had been mighty persuasive too; how could he resist?

 

The door swung open without much resistance. Allowing Jesse to stride in his home with a hum in his throat and a swish in his step, calling out rather jovially,  “Hey Sugar, I’m home!” 

 

A peculiar thing about today had been the lack of music from his partner- Hanzo usually always had a Japanese rap song playing, at least Jesse  _ thought _ it was rap, it was fast and heavy and kind of out of his zone. Perhaps it was the language barrier or perhaps it was the absolute chaotic noise from the heavy drums and fastly rapped lyrics.

What could he say, he was more of a classic  _ Johnny Cash _ or  _ Dolly Parton _ type of guy. Just music you could really get down to and line dance to, that was Jesse McCree’s type of party.

 

The shorter of the two greeted him at the door with a gracious kiss and atypical ‘how was your day?’- But you know- something was off about Hanzo. Jesse raised his brow, arms tentative on Hanzo’s forearms, “Y’Okay there? You seem a little agitated Han.”

 

With a gentle blow of his lips, Hanzo blew away a stray piece of hair covering his eyes, getting in the way of looking at Jesse. Now he could see his husband- his soulmate- better it lightened his mood. Only marginally however. “Perhaps, but only slight. My mood has recovered since you came back home,” and the fact the damned earworm wasn’t burying it’s way back into his head-  _ hallelujah!  _

 

Jesse McCree clucked his tongue in a teasing manner, taking off his hat and putting it on the jacket stand where it belonged with his other (comical) fashion choices, “Perhaps? What’s wrong with ya Darlin’? Missed me too much?”

A sharp tut and a swot to his chest was the blunt reply Jesse got. Okay so, didn’t miss him that much? Yowtch, maybe he should stay out longer, maybe then Hanzo would miss his gorgeous face.

 

“You would wish so, but no. I have a question for you actually,” Hanzo was to the point and concise, even when talking to his partner with his hands placed in a lax manner on Jesse’s waist. 

 

“Heh, y’know ya can ask me anything you want. I’ll answer as honest as I can. Especially for you, Pumpkin,” Jesse replied affectionately with easy-going charm.

 

What came next was… Rather unexpected.

 

“Who is Joe?”

 

Ah… What? Jesse looked extremely puzzled, his arm leaving the warm contact of Hanzo’s forearm to scratch his bearded chin in intense confusion. “I’m a little bit confused at what’cha gettin’ at, Han.” 

 

Yet Hanzo persisted with the bizarrely bewildering question: “Who is he, and what is wrong with his eyes?” 

 

“Darlin’... I don’t know what the heck you’re talking about.” Yeah, he was gone. Completely lost here. Jesses tanned hand returning to its rightful place on his partner, maybe Hanzo was ill? It was oddly out of character for him to speak in such vague terms.

 Maybe if Hanzo had laughed, lightened the mood it would of made Jesse feel the slightest bit better for being lost. Instead an extraordinarily focused face with slight hints of annoyance peeking through looked back at Jesse, as if he should of known what he meant. 

 

“The man Joe. He cotton for eyes and yet he is able to steal wives? I do not understand the music.” 

 

Ah, right. On quiet, fantastic days like this it almost slipped the mind that Hanzo could hear the song Jesse would hum and sing.  _ Especially _ when Jesse had an earworm of a good country favourite, it meant involuntarily, Hanzo also received such a delightful gift.

 

But truly? Hanzo’s question made Jesse burst out in _ brilliant _ laughter. Truly, magnificent laughter. So much so, Hanzo had to usher his husband into their living space, because previously they had been stood in the hallway as Jesse was near to tears in laughter. Tickled his funny bone? Oh, definitely. It even made Hanzo’s reservedly pointed face relax into a half smile. How could you not look at the love of your life practically glowing with jubilant laughter and not want to smile back? 

 

“Gosh damn, I really do love ya. Picking on poor Cotton Eyed Joe like that, what did he ever do to you, Sugar?” McCree still had a bright smile on his face, “It’s a country classic!”

 

“It’s been stuck in my head all day, thanks to a certain someone named Jesse McCree,” despite his feigned attempt to sound even a tiny bit angry, it was all washed away by the loving smile on Hanzo’s face. “Next time you get an earworm don’t pass it onto me, or Sir Cotton Joe will have nowhere to hide.” 

 

Jesse nodded dutifully, “I hear ya, seal the deal with a kiss, Babe?” 

 

A reply wasn’t needed, Hanzo leant forward to plant a fond and adoring kiss against Jesse’s lips, his hand cupping and resting just upon his bearded jaw.

 

* * *

 

_ “Where’d ya come from where did ya go? Where did ya come from-” _

 

_ “Jesse.” _

 

_ “.... Cotton Eyed Joe…” _

 

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh i wrote this for a friends birthday present and thought i'd share it here? i've never wrote them before so!!! its probably bad pls forgive but i hope someone enjoyed it i guess


End file.
